Like Clockwork
by BodySnatcher4Ever
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are back, this time with a friend- Captain Jack Harkness. When they interrupt a concert, thrusting another companion into their midst, how will it affect the relationships of the long-time friends?
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that registered while it was happening was the explosion. It probably wasn't as huge as it sounded, but considering that we were in a massive battle, the ship was deathly silent, apart from the ticking sounds. We were back on the S.S. Madame de Pompadour. However, Reinette was nowhere to be found. She died, centuries ago. The memory of her was a tangible echo throughout the ship, as we battled the clockwork monsters once again. Saying that it was hard to focus would be an understatement.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed from across the room. Her exact location was much too difficult to determine, even for me.

I ducked out of one of the monster's grasp, and began running towards the general direction that the shout came from. I hit the door lock before I escaped into the corridor.

"Rose!" I shouted, looking around frantically.

"Doctor!"

I ran down the east wing of the ship, screwdriver in hand. My glasses slid down my nose, and I quickly shoved them back up. Rose was at the end of the hall, eyes wide. She was surrounded on either side by clockworks. She saw me, and flashed a quick, terrified smile, before sliding out from the circle.

She began running towards me, and even then, I knew she'd never be able to make it. She seemed to know too, I could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't going to give up. That wasn't the type of girl she was. I loved her for it.

I hated her for it.

"Rose!" another shout.

There was a tight, rough grasp on my wrist, a sinking feeling, and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes briefly before shutting them against the blinding light that had completely invaded every crevice in my skull in that split second. I sat up before slowly opening my eyes again. The sound of light jazz greeted my ears, along with laughing. I groaned.

"Light jazz?" I muttered. "What kind of torture is this?"

And then I realized three things. Thing number 1: I had absolutely no idea where I was. Thing number 2: I had no idea where Rose was. Thing number 3: My shirt was missing. The second thing worried me much more than the others, for obvious reasons.

"Rose!" I shouted, running towards the open door. I ran down a corridor into what can only be described as a small den.

The entire room seemed to be bathed in gold and bronze. There were a couple of chairs surrounding a small table. An open bottle of wine, and two glasses rested on it. Rose was sitting in one of the chairs, laughing at something the man across from her said.

I glanced over at him, trying to place where I'd seen him before. He seemed to be an apparition straight from a hazy dream that I had, but there was no way. I mean, I may be crazy, but I'm not THAT crazy. I also knew that whenever I last met him, I wasn't exactly fond of him…In fact, he infuriated me more often than not. But that wasn't really me. Well, it was me, but a totally different me that is absolutely nothing like who I am today. Long story short: It's a long confusing story for another day.

It wasn't until he looked over at me that I realized who he was.

"Hallo!" I said, the side of my mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said, smugly. "I must say, you look much better like this." he motioned to his ear lobes before laughing again.

"Oh, Captain Jack Harkniss!" I exclaimed, grinning.

He smiled back, coming to give me a hug. "Doctor…insert surname here." he laughed and stepped back to his chair. "Great to see you again."

"Great to see you alive." I paused for a moment, furrowing my eyebrows. "How are you alive? You got killed by the daleks last I checked…"

"Ah, well," he started, pouring another glass of wine. "When Rose absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and saw all of time and space and sort of went crazy and started killing things and bringing them back to life, she resurrected me."

"And where have you been since then?"

"You know…around." he smiled.

"He's immortal now. Can you believe it?" Rose interjected, laughing.

"No, there's no way. You can not be immortal!" I shouted in disbelief.

Jack laughed. "Well if you insist…" he picked up his pistol and pointed it at himself.

"Jack no!" I shouted, diving over the table to him.

He pulled the trigger with a final laugh.


End file.
